Bring Me Back To Life
by winchested
Summary: Damon Salvatore is sick and he only has so long before he dies. He's been on a binge and plans to keep away from feelings up until his death. What happens when he starts to fall in love with Elena Gilbert? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

_**Wow, I really shouldn't be starting new stories right now but I seriously couldn't not write this right away. Since I'm lazy and don't want to research a specific illness, I'll just be making one up. "Degrader cerveau" means deteriorating brain in French and I'll be sticking to that for this made up disease. I think just that name should be a solid explanation as to what the disease is. It's basically supposed to destroy your brain—cause hallucinations, delusions, etc. until it just eats up your whole brain, killing you. Yes, I got this idea from Damon getting bitten by Tyler and this story might sound a little bit like the movie Love And Other Drugs as well. As the story progresses, you will learn more and more about the disease. But feel free to leave questions!**_

_**I also decided this fiction will be spanned out across two years—you'll see why when you read this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>There isn't any easy way to say this, Mister Salvatore." The Doctor said grimly. <em>

_I arched my brow at him expectantly. Great. More bad news. I had been looked at by at least seven doctors now. I knew that whatever was going on with me was rare and definitely not good. All the doctors had told me that they didn't want to jump to conclusions then passed me on to someone they thought was more capable of confirming whatever fears they had. I had finally found one that had the balls to tell me what the hell was going on. _

_It had been two weeks since it all started. It was strange and sudden. I was with my brother, Stefan, when it happened first. It had started off as a headache but it only got worse. My head was throbbing and I remember seeing flashes. I remember Stefan yelling my name and calling for my dad but I also remember that I was calling to someone too. Someone that was right beside Stefan with equal amount of worry and panic on her face. My mother._

_Only she died ten years ago. _

"_Well?" I waited, crossing my arms across my chest._

"_Maybe you should sit down." He suggested kindly._

"_No thanks. Just tell me what the hell is wrong with me." I snapped._

_The doctor pressed his lips together to form a thin line and sighed. "Very well. Mister Salvatore, you have a very rare disease. So rare that it is almost off the map. I have seen it once before in my career—which is why you were sent to me. You have Degrader Cerveau—it's French for deteriorating brain. You don't have an extreme case of schizophrenia like some other doctors suggested—I'm afraid degrader cerveau is far worse."_

_I blinked, absorbing what he was telling me. A rare disease huh? Just perfect. "Deteriorating brain… So it does share qualities with schizophrenia?" I asked._

"_Yes. But this disease is like a tumor, it spreads and spreads. It grows at a much faster rate than schizophrenia and its symptoms are far greater." He explained. _

"_And? There was something else you wanted to tell me." I pressed._

"_Well… Mister Salvatore, you see… The survival rate isn't very high—actually I don't believe there have been any cases where the patient has survived."_

_And then it was silent. He was giving me time to get used to the fact that I was going to die. He was giving me time to adjust to the fact that I was dying. "How long?" I said hoarsely._

"_I can't say, exactly, Mister Salvatore—I—My last patient—" But I didn't let him finish._

"_How long?" I repeated, my tone harsher. _

"_Two years at the most. I'm very sorry. We're going to do everything we can." He was obligated to say that last bit. Damon knew that he wasn't lying but he also knew that the doctor knew there wasn't too much to do really. "I suggest living your life as normally as possible—enjoy what you have. I can prescribe you medicine to reduce the symptoms but I can't make them go away."_

"_Thank you, Doctor. I'll keep in touch." My face and tone were void of emotions—they needed to be. _

_I was dying._

* * *

><p>"Damon, where are you?" I finally made out after asking him to repeat it over and over again. To be fair, this had nothing to with my degrader cerveau. I couldn't hear a thing being in this nightclub with the pulsing music and the crowds. Ever since I told Stefan about my impending doom, he seemed to get so much more protective of me. Which was bull shit. <em>I <em>was the older brother therefore _I _was the caretaker. He wasn't supposed to worry about me. He wasn't supposed to be reminding me to take my medicine or driving me to the doctor's regularly. He wasn't the one that was supposed to be going to the ends of the earth to try and figure out a way to save me. There was no way to save me. I had come to terms with my death but it seemed like my little brother was having a little trouble with it. It had been three months since the doctor told me that I was going to die.

I had spent the first few weeks moping. The drinking had started right away—that very night, actually. But it was only drinking first. I was lost in the endless alcohol. I was numb. I suppose I still am. But it's better not to feel at all than to indulge myself in my emotions. Soon, I was getting sick of that numb feeling so went back to what I was good at. Sex. I drowned myself in sex, drugs, and alcohol. It was becoming a pattern that I was becoming quite comfortable with. I never felt regrets before and I certainly didn't feel them now.

But it was nice to know that I wouldn't be around long enough to deal with many consequences.

"I can't hear you!" I slurred into the phone. I needed to lie. I didn't want him to have to come pick me up. Not yet, at least. It wasn't like I had anyone else either. Even though I hated that he did so much for me, I had to admit that I did appreciate it.

"Damon! Are you at—"

"I gotta go, Stef! I see this blond eyeing me from across the bar." I smirked, shutting the phone and taking the last sips of my bourbon before walking over to that blond.

"Hey there." I winked, sliding into the stool next to hers.

"Hi." She giggled, glancing down at the bar top before looking back up at me. She was a cute thing—blue eyes, curly blond hair and her body wasn't that bad either.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Caroline." She answered, still smiling. "What's yours?"

But I didn't hear her question because I caught sight of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I really hope I wasn't seeing things—not that it would come as a surprise, really. She had long, straight dark brown hair and smooth ivory colored skin—delicious ivory colored skin. And oh, god her eyes. They were biggest, brownest, and warmest eyes I had ever seen. I wanted her. I had to have her if it was the last thing I did.

I shook my head, remembering Caroline in front of me who was looking at me oddly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What's your name?" She repeated.

"Damon. Look, Caroline, it was great meeting you. I have to leave." But when I looked up, she was gone.

Fuck. Had I really imagined her? I couldn't have. No doubt she was too good to be true… But how could I tease myself like that? Really. I wasn't going to give up right away. She couldn't have gotten very far in only a few seconds, right? I walked away from Caroline and began to head towards the direction that I had seen her in. No luck. All I got was sweaty, drunk people grinding against each other.

I don't think I felt this panic before—even when I first found out I was dying. I was afraid that this was just the sickness acting up. I wanted her. She had to be real. She just had to be. I didn't know why this was becoming so important to me all of the sudden but she had me under a spell and she hadn't even looked at me. Damn it.

I began to push through the crowds as I searched and I could feel my head start to pound.

"_Don't put yourself under too much pressure, Damon—it only makes the symptoms worse." _I remembered the doctor telling me. This was considered under pressure? I guess it was a good thing I was drowning myself in doing absolute emptiness. If it made the symptoms worse, that meant I would probably start seeing things soon.

I had to find her before it got too bad. I usually didn't get too many hallucinations—the doctor said that it would progress and get worse as time went on because the disease would spread through out my brain. So it made perfect sense that my hallucinations weren't so reoccurring and I'd managed to keep myself out of pressure—that probably helped.

Then I spotted her. Those long legs in the sexy heels—her white dress that was so tempting yet still so modest. I didn't understand the effect she had on me. Then I spotted her again. She was on the other side of the club. There were two of them? Fuck, was she really a hallucination then? Another one appeared in front of me. She was silent. Just watching me. I didn't know what to do so I ran. I ran out of that club, ignoring the glares and the curses I got for rudely shoving people aside.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I heard someone say as I bolted through the doors, gasping in the fresh air.

I probably looked terrible. I knew I was sweaty—not sweaty like the people inside—I was drenched in my own sweat. I might have been crying too. What the hell was wrong with me? I turned my head to see _her_. Her voice was almost as sweet as her appearance.

"You're real." I wheezed. And the last thing I remember, she was rushing towards me as the world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this is short. All my first chapters are short. But I'd really love your input! Review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so shocked at the amount of reviews, favorites, alerts, and hits I've gotten for this story already. Seriously—that's why I'm updating so quickly. You guys are inspiring me to write! I will answer all the questions that were left in reviews here. I saw that some of you were wondering if Katherine will be in this story and the answer to that is I have no idea as of right now. I'm not gonna lie lol. I'm not sure if I should include her or not—why don't you guys let me know if you would like to see her or not? But in the last chapter, I can tell you that Damon did not see Katherine. It was only Elena and the doubles—triples actually—he was seeing was just in his head. And I feel like yes, most of this will be in Damon's point of view but I'm debating alternating between them like I'm going to do with my other story, Let Me Fall. How about this, in your reviews, you guys can leave if you want Damon's point of view in the next chapter or Elena's. This chapter will be in Damon's point of view again, though. And to those who are worried about a sad ending… You'll just have to stick around to see if that happens ;)**_

* * *

><p>"Are you related to him?" I could hear a distant voice. It was hollow and I almost didn't care. I was just so tired. I wanted to go back to sleep. But then I heard <em>her <em>voice and forced myself to pay attention.

"No, but I'm a doctor. I—" She began quickly but was cut off by the other voice. I felt annoyed. I wanted to hear her talk not the other person.

"Then I'm afraid I can't tell you anything, Miss Gilbert. All I can say is that he was lucky to have found you in time. But you can go home now."

"No, thank you. I think I'll stay for a little while longer. At least until he wakes up. Doesn't he have a relative or something?"

I had to open my eyes. What if I was imagining this too? What if this whole fucking time I've been delusional. I don't think I've ever hated my disease as much as I did now.

"We have called his brother and his father. His brother should be on his way right now. Are you sure you want to stay? I don't think it's necessary."

"I do." She was staying? Wait… Where was I anyway? The last thing I remember… Was blacking out. Seeing her angelic face as I rushed out of that suffocating club then just… passing out? I was probably at the hospital, then. The conversation I had just overheard made more sense now. The other person she was talking to… Miss Gilbert… was probably a doctor. I was that they had decided to keep my illness confidential. But then again, I had made it clear that I didn't want this to be a big deal. If word got out, I would only be treated with sympathy and sympathy was not something I ever wanted.

"Alright then. I'll come back to check in later."

And then it was silent. God damn it, I needed to open my eyes. Why was it so difficult to open them? My eyelids just felt so heavy. I just had to try harder. I had to see her face. I forced my eyes open but they didn't stay open for more than a millisecond. Bright white light seemed to flash in my face, blinding me and causing me to squeeze my eyes shut again.

I heard someone stand up and rush over to me. I groaned before deciding to try again. Yet again, I seemed to have failed but this time, I saw a face hovering over me. A very familiar face.

Third time's the charm. Hopefully I'd be able to keep my eyes open this time.

Success! I was staring up at _her_. The woman I had seen at the club. She looked different now. There was surprise on her face and some concern. Her perfect hair that was down before was now up in a messy bun but it only made her more beautiful.

"You're alright." She was smiling. Oh god, I could die right then and I wouldn't care.

"I…" My voice came out hoarsely, the rest of my sentence getting lost before it could reach my lips. I forced myself to tear away from her face and glance around the room. "Am I… At the…"

"Hospital." She finished with a nod. "You came running out of the club then passed out. It seemed like you were looking for someone… Were you with anyone there?"

I turned my attention back to her, looking her up and down. She was still as flawless as I remembered, if not more now that there weren't any distractions. She was still wearing that beautiful white dress and those heels but she looked more tired now and so out of place. "No… I was alone. But I _was _looking for someone." I admitted. I didn't have time to be subtle. And I couldn't let her get away. I had to strike while she was still here.

I knew she could tell I was checking her out but she pretended she didn't notice. "Who?" She furrowed her brows together.

"I was looking for you." I told her.

She blinked, clearly not understanding. "What do you mean you were looking for me…?"

"Just that. I was looking for you." I answered simply.

"Yes, but I don't think I've ever met you before this." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"What a shame. You've been missing out." I smirked, winking at her.

She seemed unaffected by my charm and only rolled her eyes. "I saw you inside and I wanted to talk to you." _I wanted you._

"What?" Was she hard of hearing or something?

"I wanted to talk to you. Get to know you. Do I need to spell it out for you? Haven't you heard of guys trying to pick up girls at clubs before?"

She finally understood. But instead of looking flattered like I thought she would look, she looked a little bit pissed. "What if I didn't want to be picked up?" She scoffed.

Ooh, she was feisty. I grinned. "My charm works differently than most other guys' charm. I guarantee that you would want to be picked up by me." I winked at her.

"Somehow, I doubt that." She smiled a little.

"Ouch." I pouted.

"So what happened back there, Romeo?"

"Ugh, Romeo. Don't you compare me to that idiot. My name is—"

"Damon Salvatore." She finished.

I arched my brow. "I checked your driver's license." She admitted.

"Alright then, you can keep finishing my sentences." I chuckled.

"So what happened?" She pressed.

"Why don't you tell me, Doctor Gilbert? You're the expert." I grinned at her, remembering her conversation with the other doctor.

She frowned. "Call me Elena." She looked a little suspicious at how I seemed to know that but probably guessed I heard the earlier conversation.

"Elena…" I whispered to myself.

"That's what I was trying to tell them. They wouldn't let me see your files." She continued.

"There isn't anything too special in those." I lied, leaning back in my bed.

"You said something before you fainted." She just wasn't going to give up, was she?

"Yeah, what was that?" I pretended to forget my words.

" 'You're real.'" She quoted, furrowing her brows at me. I could tell she had been thinking about it for a long time.

"I don't remember that." I lied.

She didn't look convinced but she didn't press the matter either. Thank god.

"So you're not going to tell me what happened? Fine. I _am _Doctor. I could help you."

No doctor could help me, though. I didn't want to gain her sympathy.

"Blood pressure. Heart problems." I lied again. But I knew she would never fall for that.

"Right." She rolled her eyes.

"How about this… I take you out on a date and _maybe _I'll tell you." I smirked at her.

She was turning away but my last suggestion got her eyes to shoot back over at me, causing my smirk to widen.

"Are you serious?" She arched her brows.

"Dead serious." No pun intended.

"What if I said no?" She challenged.

"Then I guess you'll have to live the rest of your life without me." I drawled on dramatically, pausing to look at her roll her eyes. "And without knowing what really happened tonight." I added with a smirk.

"You are unbelievable." She said.

"Thank you. I get that a lot." I shot her a grin. "And knowing the doctor in you… You won't be able to resist not knowing." I pressed.

She bit her bottom lip, looking over at me before sighing. "Fine. But you have to promise to tell me something about what happened."

"I promise." Damn. I would have to figure out a way to tell her yet not tell her the whole truth. "How about next week Friday?" I asked her. "At seven. I'll call you."

"That sounds good." She nodded.

"My phone—" I began to look around.

"Is right here." She said sheepishly, taking it out of her purse.

I furrowed my brows at looked at her suspiciously.

She blushed and quickly handed it to me. Shit, that delicious red color on her cheeks was just too much. "I… Uh… I was trying to find out who you were. You had a lot of missed calls from 'Stefan'." She admitted.

I smirked. "First you check my wallet then you take my phone too. Possessive already."

The blush darkened. Damn, she was way too cute. How could anyone be this perfect? Why was she so embarrassed now? She seemed so strongheaded a few seconds ago.

I began looked down at my phone and saw that the pictures were open. She had been searching through pictures of me. I knew this was my perfect chance to make some flirty comment but I found that I couldn't. She had to be into me right? All I managed was a smirk at her before asking her for her number before storing it in my contacts.

"Thank you." I said when it started to get silent.

She looked at me oddly. "For what?"

"Helping me tonight. Calling the ambulance. Or bringing me here. Whatever you did." I told her.

"I called the ambulance then drove here." She admitted. "But you don't need to thank me." She smiled.

Lord, that smile.

"You're right. I'll thank you after you go out with me." I smiled back at her.

"You know, you're way too full of yourself for your own good." She didn't seem too bothered by the fact though. She even laughed. Hearing her laugh sent a warm glow throughout his body.

"You don't seem to mind." I smirked.

"Because… You're harmless." She said.

I pouted. "Come on. Ruining my reputation here. I'm a dangerous predator." I growled.

She laughed again. God, I loved making her laugh. "I'm _so _scared." She mocked.

"I'll show you, scared." And suddenly, I was off of the bed and heading towards her.

Her eyes widened for a second but then she seemed determined. She started charging towards me which actually caught me off guard for a second. But before she could do anything, I already reached her, going for her stomach and tickling her across her ribs. She started laughing and I think… I think this was the first time since a long time that I had actually felt happy. I barely knew Elena Gilbert but she made me happy.

"Damon! Stop!" She laughed, trying free herself.

"I can't," I continued relentlessly, "I'm a dangerous predator." I reminded her.

"Damon!" Then there was an interruption. Someone else came rushing into the room, causing me to stop. It was Stefan.

We all kind of froze and stood there staring at each other. After a moment, I realized how awkward Elena and I probably looked. My arms were still all around her. I didn't want to let her go but I did.

"Stefan." I said. "I'm fine."

"I can see that." He arched a brow, looking between me and a flustered Elena.

"I'll… Leave you two alone." She said, walking towards the door then looking back at me for a moment.

"I'll call you." I told her as she left.

Stefan walked deeper into the room and watched me carefully.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"She… err.. She was the one that was there when I passed out." I told him.

"I told you shouldn't be out by yourself." Oh here we go again. Stefan's lecture hour.

"I'm not handicapped, Stefan." I glared at him, "I don't need to be babysat."

"Clearly, you do. Do you realize what you're risking here?"

"It doesn't even matter! I'm going to die anyway!" I reminded him.

He seemed to soften up then. "You don't… You don't know that. They'll find a way. The doctor said they're getting results."

"That's bullshit." I rolled my eyes. "They're not any closer to finding the cure than they were with patient zero."

* * *

><p>"<em>So you never told me how I got stuck with this disease." I told the doctor on my next visit.<em>

"_You ran out before I could explain any further. Not that I blame you or anything." He answered._

"_Well?" I waited, ignoring his statement._

"_You didn't do anything to deserve it. It isn't contagious or anything like that. It isn't completely clear how it develops but has to do with your neurons going haywire. We haven't quite discovered how or why it happens. That's why we're doing so many tests." The doctor explained._

"_Great. So you know that I didn't catch it or anything… Is it genetic?" _

"_It's possible. But I doubt it. There would be more cases if it was."_

"_Alright, Doc. Let's get this over with." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>I got a decent amount of Delena in there! I really liked how this chapter turned out. Remember to include if you would like the next chapter to be in Damon's point of view or Elena's! And if you would like to see Katherine at all.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you everyone that has reviewed and gave me their thoughts. I've thought about bringing Katherine into the story and I think I might for a chapter or two. So she won't be Elena's twin or anything. But she won't really play that big of role in the story and like I said, only a chapter or two and I'm not sure when that would be, exactly. After reading everyone's input I've decided how to deal with the whole Point Of View thing. The bulk of this story will be in Damon's point of view but after every major event, I'll add a chapter in Elena's point of view. So this chapter is going to be in Elena's point of view and I hope what you can pull out from it is that she has gone through a lot. I know I didn't explain everything in this chapter but that will come later. Next chapter will be the date chapter! Enjoy and review!_**

* * *

><p>"Hi, Dad." I answered my phone as I poured the cat food into Klaus's bowl.<p>

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" He answered and I could almost see the warm smile on his face.

"I'm doing alright. Just got home from work—No, Klaus! Get out of there!" I hissed as my white Persian cat jumped onto the kitchen top then into the sink. As I rushed over and got him out, his green eyes just glared at me.

I heard my father chuckle. "I see Klaus is doing fine too."

"Ugh, you have no idea." I answered before laughing, setting Klaus down in front of his bowl. "So how are you, Dad?" I asked him, leaning against the counter top.

"I'm good. I was wondering if you would consider a mini vacation and come down to Florida for a few days." A few years after the car accident ten years ago, my father had decided to move to Florida. He wanted me to come with him but I was far too attached to Mystic Falls. I was already entering my last year of college before medical school so I convinced him to let me stay. He still flew up to check up on me and I went down to check on him very often. It wasn't odd of him to ask me to fly down. It was just how things worked between us.

"I'd love to." I grinned.

"Great. I was hoping we could bond over research, too." Grayson Gilbert was one of the most famous doctors in the world—so it would only be natural that he would be doing his own research. I was so lucky to have such an amazing father, mentor, and friend. He was so great to learn things from—and not just in the medical field. He had great advice and knowledge about so many things and he was extremely strong. If it weren't for him, Elena wouldn't have gotten past the accident.

"I'd love that too, Dad." I said warmly. "I'll get packing right away, book a flight, and tell you the info tonight, okay?"

"Can't wait!" I heard him say before we both said our goodbyes and ended the call.

* * *

><p>I squinted into the microscope before pulling back and scribbling into my notebook. It might sound odd, but this was one of the best ways that my dad and I bonded. We bonded over what we both loved doing. Of course, that wasn't the only thing we did while I was down in Florida. We went out to Sea World one day and out to eat another. While yesterday we had spent all day in his house watching movies. Today was the fourth day and just as I set my notebook down, my phone started ringing.<p>

Dad glanced over from his computer and nodded at me before I went to answer it.

It was a number I didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hi… Elena? This is Damon Salvatore."

"Oh! Hi, Damon." I had been a little skeptical about going out with the man at first. He had literally bribed me to but then I realized that I did like him—despite knowing next to nothing about him, really. I hadn't really had much time to think about how he hadn't called me until now. Dad had kept me pretty occupied and I almost forgot about the man I had saved. The mysterious man. Maybe that's another thing that kept me pulling towards him. There was something else about him. He was definitely cocky and extremely flirty but that wasn't a turn off as I thought it might have been. I knew his type. The kind that toyed with women—the womanizers. I can't believe I'm actually falling for it.

My dad arched his brows at the name and noticing how I lit up.

"Hey. Are we still on for Friday night?" He sounded hopeful.

Shit! It was Friday night. And tonight was Wednesday. She needed to get back. "Why wouldn't we?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Just making sure…" I heard him say. "Besides, I needed to call you and ask for your address and all. And what time would be best for you. I need to make reservations."

Reservations? So that meant it would be somewhere fancy. I couldn't help but feel a jolt in my stomach at the thought of him dressing up. "Reservations? Where?" I asked, curious.

"Uh, uh uh. That's a surprise!" I pictured that infamous smirk. "Just dress formally. Now what time and your address?"

I pouted even though he had no way of seeing it before telling him that seven would be fine and reciting my address.

"Alright, great. I'll see you then. I can't wait." He said suggestively.

I giggled. "Neither can I. Bye, Damon."

"Who was that?" My dad asked, off of the computer and walking towards me now.

I blushed. What the hell? I didn't blush when I talked about guys with my father. We were very open with each other. "Uh oh, why do I feel like this one's going to be trouble?" He teased.

"No! I mean… He's just a guy I met recently… And he asked me out and I said yes." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh, well, it's about time you started dating after Matt." He said.

"Dad, I've dated other people after Matt." I defended.

"Not really. They didn't get passed date one." He teased.

"Pshh. No one fits your standards, Daddy."

"_My _standards, Elena?" He rolled his eyes and smirked at me.

"Oh, just shut up! I haven't even gone on one date with this guy yet." I retorted.

"I know. And just the thought of him is already making you blush." He teased again.

I glared at him before smacking his arm with my notebook before he broke out into laughter. A few seconds later, I was joining him.

* * *

><p>I was back in Mystic Falls the next day and was bombed with calls from Caroline—I had been avoiding her since the night at the club. I figured I couldn't steer clear of one of my best friends for very long. Just because she and Matt had a thing now didn't mean she was trying to hurt me. Besides, Matt and I were over. I was passed this. It just felt extremely awkward.<p>

"Hey, Care."

"Elena! Where have you been? You disappeared at the club and then for days. I was starting to worry but then Bonnie told me you went to your Dad's." She exclaimed.

I bit back a chuckle at how jumpy Caroline seemed. "About disappearing… This guy passed out and I had to help him to a hospital. Sorry I didn't really have a lot of time to explain."

Her whole tone changed immediately. "Oh no! Is he okay? Who is he? Do I know him?"

"I don't think you do… Damon Salvatore?" I said.

"Damon… I do, actually. He came over to me—god he is so hot. But so rude. I didn't even say my name and he zoned out then just walked off."

I suddenly felt the need to defend him. "Maybe he knew there was something wrong and was trying to leave." I suggested but then I remembered how he said he had been looking for me. I decided not to mention that part to my friend.

"Oh, you're right." She said a little softer now. "He's okay, though?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I'm not really sure what happened. I couldn't find out." I answered.

"Oh.. Well, I was wondering… Do you want to make it up to me? We should have a day together." She sounded chipper.

"I'd love to, Caroline but I was actually going to go grocery shopping today." I said honestly.

"Great. I'll come with. I need to stack my fridge up, anyway."

"Alright. I'll come by and pick you up in a little bit, then." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing this Friday? Bonnie and I thought we could go grab some drinks, you should come with us." Caroline said as she picked up some fresh apples.<p>

"I… Uh… I'm actually going out on a date." I admitted, glancing up at her then returning to the tomatoes, plopping them into the plastic bag.

Suddenly, the apples were gone from Caroline's hands and she was right in front of me, all ears. "Oh my god, Elena! With who? Is it Tyler? Or Elijah? Probably Elijah… He totally has a thing for you."

"It's not Tyler or Elijah! Care! Elijah's a good friend…" Although I knew for a long time that Elijah looked at me differently than most other girls. I pretended not to see it. While Elijah was a perfect gentleman and an overall great guy, I didn't see him like that. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"Then who?" She asked.

"Damon Salvatore." I said, looking down and biting my bottom lip.

"No way! How? What happened?" And here come more questions.

"Elena, what a surprise seeing you here." I almost jumped at the familiar velvet voice that made me melt right there on the spot. I turned around to see that my suspicions were confirmed. The man standing behind me with a smirk was none other than Damon Salvatore. I knew he was good looking but seeing him now when he wasn't in the hospital… Damn, he was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. He was wearing black jeans and a fitted black T shirt that accentuated his muscles in the most delicious ways.

"Damon. Hi." I smiled at him. "This is my friend—"

"Caroline." He finished, looking over at her and smiling. "Great seeing you again."

"Oh, hi Damon. Nice to see you that you're feeling better. Elena told me what happened." Caroline said sympathetically.

Then something flashed in his eyes for a second. Anger? Frustration? But it was gone very quickly.

I watched as another man appeared beside Damon. He was the same guy that had come to the hotel room when Damon was tickling me.

"This is my brother, Stefan." Damon introduced. "Stefan, meet Elena and Caroline."

I glanced between Caroline and Stefan while they exchanged their hellos and noticed how differently they were looking at each other. When I looked back at Damon I knew he noticed it too.

"Come on, Elena, why don't you finish your shopping with me?" He winked at me.

I looked over at Caroline and smiled encouragingly before turning to Stefan. "It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Elena. Thanks for helping my brother that night, by the way."

"No need to thank me." I assured him before going to Damon was now pushing my kart.

"So, you just couldn't resist to stay away from me before the date, huh?" He raised his brows suggestively.

I chuckled. "Did you forget the fact that _you _found _me_? Maybe you're the one that can't stay away." I teased back.

"Maybe." He mused as he watched me grab a carton of milk.

"I see that you're feeling a lot better now." I said casually as we started moving again.

"Why wouldn't I be? I met you." He grinned.

"You're so cheesy." I rolled my eyes.

"So? I'm not lying and you secretly love it." He did that I thing he was doing at the hospital.

"Maybe." I repeated what he had said with a smirk.

"Mmm, I love it when you flirt." He whispered into my ear suddenly very close to me.

His hot breath sent tingles down my spine and I realized then, how much I wanted him. "You haven't seen anything yet." I winked at him, reluctantly pulling away and beginning to push the kart.

"And I'm looking forward to seeing more." He said, following me casually but when I glanced over at him I noticed a bulge in his pants. Quickly looking away, I bit my bottom lip and hoped to god he wouldn't try anything again. I didn't know if I could actually take it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I totally meant to update earlier but I sorta got writer's block. In a way, I still have it- just not for this story. Which is why I haven't gotten around to update any of my other stories yet. I'm trying but nothing decent seems to come out. I was actually stuck on this chapter for a while too but I'm glad it finally got done and I'm pleased with the result. I hope you guys enjoy this date chapter! The angst hasn't started yet- at least not from Elena. Damon is just full of angst obviously. But I'm probably going to have a few more chapters before the angst sets in. I know some wanted Elena to find out about his disease in this chapter but I thought it would be more dramatic this way ;P Anyway! Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Text from Elena:<strong>

**When you meant formal you meant…**

I smirked.

**Text to Elena:**

**Actually, you can come naked if you want. I won't have a problem with that. ;)**

Send. I set my phone down on the dresser and began to walk away only to hear it beep again.

**Text from Elena:**

**Don't get your hopes up. Now seriously, what exactly did you mean by formal?**

I rolled my eyes before texting back.

**Text to Elena:**

**If it helps, I'll be wearing a suit.**

I put the phone down, thinking that would settle her but another text message arrived.

**Text from Elena:**

**;) Can't wait to see you in it.**

Was she trying to kill me? At some times she rejected me while others she teased me by pretending to actually want me.

**Text to Elena:**

**;) I know.**

Then I set out to get ready for the best night of my life.

* * *

><p>I rang her doorbell, carrying a simple red rose before running a hand through my hair with my free hand. When she answered her door, I inhaled quickly at the sight of her. If I thought she was beautiful before, then I had no idea how to describe how she looked right now. Her long luscious hair that was normally straight, was now seen with delicious curls. The dress she was wearing was sinful. Not that it was very revealing—I had guessed by this point that revealing was not Elena's style (and it suited her rather well, too). It was a perfect dark green dress—looking spectacular with her olive colored skin. It hugged every one of her curves, drawing down passed her knees, giving me just enough sight of her amazing legs.<p>

Her face, of course, was more beautiful than ever—if it were even possible for her to become more beautiful. Her brown eyes rimmed with thick, long lashes were wide (was she nervous?).

"Wow." I breathed out, not able to take my eyes off of her.

She seemed to have remembered that she needed to speak to because she suddenly shook her head as if breaking out of a trance. I smirked.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mister Salvatore." So she really _was _admiring me too.

"I know." I answered smugly before handing her the rose.

She blinked, taking the rose before inhaling its scent and holding it like it was the most delicate thing in the world. "Thank you." She smiled at me.

"It's nothing." I assured her. It really wasn't. The night hadn't even begun yet and she was thanking me.

"Shall we go?" I said, gesturing her towards the limo waiting for us.

"Just a sec." She said quickly, still looking down at the flower. I'm going to put this in water and grab my shawl." I nodded. "You can come in—it'll only take a second, of course." She called as she walked away, her heels clicking against the wood floor.

I stepped into her home, looking around curiously. It looked like a very cozy and comfortable place to live in. There wasn't anything that made it too out of the ordinary but one could easily tell that she made a good amount of money. She still lived modestly, though, much like so many other things about her that I was growing to like.

"Alright, let's go." She walked back to where I was standing with a smile.

"Of course," I nodded, offering her my arm which she took immediately much to my pleasure.

As I lead her out, she finally noticed the type of transportation we were going to be using this evening. She arched her brows and her lips formed a surprised 'O'. "So are we going to be taking a limo on every date?" She teased as I held the door open for her. Thank god she was inside—she didn't see how thrilled I looked at the fact that she had just stated we would be going on more dates.

"Well," I said, taking a seat beside her. "If you want to." I winked. "But this date is my show off date—just saying. Is it working?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She winked back at me and I grinned. This was definitely starting off rather well. Which was odd since I wasn't used to this much good fortune.

* * *

><p>We pulled up in front of the famous Italian restaurant that my cousin owned. It was a beautiful place and I loved coming here although I rarely did these days. My cousin, Lexi, had acted very differently after she was informed of my condition. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have spread it around any more but Stefan and my father had insisted since she was the only family we had left. I figured that she felt sorry for me (exactly what I didn't want). I mean, we were never exactly close in the first place. Lexi and Stefan had been the best of friends since they were little but I had just been the older one that made fun of her all the time. Not to say that she didn't care about me and I didn't care about her—we just weren't very close. Otherwise she would've known that I wanted no sympathy from anyone.<p>

Which is why I didn't tell her that I was going to be coming that night. She would have done something out of the ordinary or just given me the whole night free or something. While I did want to do something special for Elena, I didn't want to do it like that. Out of pity. I really hoped she wouldn't be in that night—it wasn't like she always was anyway. She had a manager and great employees so she wouldn't have to be in all the time.

"Giordano's?" Elena gasped, looking out the window. "This place is… Wow. I've heard about this place. You have to make reservations months before getting in." She looked over at me in wonder.

I chuckled. Just because I didn't contact Lexi didn't mean that the employees didn't already know me. They were more than happy to make an exception in only a week's notice. "I have my ways." I said mysteriously. Lexi Giordano's restaurant was not only one of the most well known Italian restaurants around, but the location was something that drew people to it too. It was literally on a beach—the whole thing owned by Lexi for her restaurant. Her customers were free to dine outside or inside and were even allowed to enjoy the beach before or after their meal. It was a great idea and it definitely kept business booming.

"You seem to have a lot of secrets, Damon." Elena eyed me suspiciously. I knew she was only teasing but I'm sure there was a part of her that really did believe that. I knew that I was acting strangely… And not providing a lot of explanation but I wasn't sure how to tell her much of anything. My cousin owned this restaurant so that's how I got in? I have Degrader cerveau so that's why I was rushed to the hospital. I have less than two years to live. How the hell was I supposed to tell her that?

"More the reason for you to stick around and uncover them." I suggested, waggling my brows and opening the door before offering her a hand as she stepped out. Once we both were out, we started walking into the restaurant and Elena took hold of my arm. I pretended not to notice it but inside, I was ready to burst.

"Salvatore. Table for two." I told Anita with a wink.

She grinned, "Right this way Mister Salvatore." She said before leading us to the table farthest away from other people and closest to the window, giving an amazing view of the beach outside.

"Thank you, Anita." I told her.

"Of course. Your wine will be served shortly." She said before walking away.

"This place is incredible." Elena said in awe, still looking around.

"I know." I grinned.

"It's really too much—you shouldn't have gone to this much trouble." She said, her delicious eyes landing on me.

"Trouble?" I rolled my eyes. "It was no trouble at all. I wanted to do it, Elena. Trust me."

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Ugh, this is a date. You don't have to thank me." I shook my head. "Yet anyway." I said suggestively, narrowing my eyes at her, letting them wander up and down what was visible of her body while we were seated.

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Don't get your hopes up, Damon." She chided.

I pouted. "You're such a buzz kill." I whined.

"Boo hoo. You'll get over it." She said, imitating my pout. I couldn't help but smirk. She was adorable and I was liking her more and more with every word that came out of those beautiful lips of hers.

"Oh, I don't know about that." I pressed.

"Oh?" She inquired.

"Come on, you've been holding out on me."

She rolled her eyes again. "Please, Damon, we've known each other for what, a week?" She arched a brow.

"So? Don't you believe in love at first sight?" My tone suggested that I was only kidding but after seeing her, I was sure that I could start believing in love at first sight.

"I believe in getting to know someone before falling in love." She said as our drinks came and she stared down into it as if there were something in there waiting for her. "And I believe getting to know someone takes some time." She added. I could tell she was trying to hint that she wanted to take this slow but time was something I didn't really have. I couldn't tell her that, though. Not yet anyway.

I shrugged. "But do you really know someone even after a long period of time?"

"You do if they let you." She answered, sipping the glass and finally looking back up at me.

And again, I was left speechless by this woman. I didn't know what else to say. She was more grounded than I thought. She had strong opinions and she stuck by them. She was stubborn. Much like me, unfortunately.

We chatted a bit more, getting out of serious waters before the waitress came and asked what we would like to order.

The food was absolutely delicious—of course I wasn't expecting anything less from Lexi. Elena seemed equally, if not more, pleased about the food. "This is so amazing." She said with a full mouth but as soon as she remembered that she had food in her mouth, she blushed and swallowed, glancing down then back up in apology.

I laughed. "No need to be all polite and mannered. I know it seems like the situation calls for it but by all means, pig out." I grinned, doing the same.

She mirrored my grin as well as my actions. "So, Damon. You never told me what you do."

"I'm the CEO of Benson corp." It was a company from my mother's side of the family—she had been the one that owned it before she died (leaving it to my father, Stefan and I). Lately, though, father seemed to be very lenient with me about work. And while I hated sympathy, Stefan and my doctor had insisted that I accept this. Stefan said that it was Giuseppe's way of showing love but I didn't buy it. The bastard probably didn't want me to mess up the company.

Elena's mouth hung open a little. "Wait a minute. _The _Benson corp? As in Diane Benson?" She gaped. I should've known she would know about my mother. She had been a popular woman—not only because she was running a business but because she kept up with appearances. She was a kind woman and when it came to appearances she was mostly present at charity funds and things like that. I remembered how much people admired her. How much they still did ten years later.

I nodded. "That's the one. Diane Benson was my mother." I smiled a little.

"Oh my god." Realization crossed her face. "She passed away. I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"Elena, it's fine. It was a long time ago." But I knew she could see the hint of pain on my face.

"Your mother was an amazing woman. I met her once, you know." Elena said with a smile of her own.

I arched my brow. "You did?"

"I was a senior in high school then and my dad took me to this fundraising dinner with him. She was there and my dad and I went over and talked to her for a little bit. I don't think I've ever met anyone so kind. You were lucky to have her." She reached across the table, taking my hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze. I gave her hand a squeeze back, not sure of how to reply.

"She was a spectacular woman." I decided, looking into Elena's eyes and feeling rather vulnerable.

She seemed to be able to tell. I don't think I've ever felt this open before but part of me didn't want to close up to her. "She was." Elena agreed with a smile.

We soon got back to our food—the amount of serious topics we were getting into was overwhelming me. We were back to the joking and the flirting and I was starting to feel comfortable again. I also learned that she was neurologist like her father (although her father was not just a neurologist). How fitting right? She was a brain doctor and I had a brain disease. How long could I hide my disease from her?

"Why don't we take a walk on the beach?" I suggested. As cliché as it was, the night was beautiful and the moon was full. How ironically romantic, right?

After the waitress returned with my credit card, we got up and went out to the beach. It was so peaceful and we were the only people walking along the shore—the only other people outside were closer to the restaurant because they were dining.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened last week?" She asked as we strolled.

"Last week?" I pretended that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh you know, when you fainted and were taken to the hospital." She reminded with a knowing look.

"Oh, that." I said, looking away, remembering what my back up was. Schizophrenia. It was similar to Degrader cerveau that I may be able to fool her—even for a little bit. "I… I have residual schizophrenia." I did my research—it wasn't perfect though. I would probably have to go back and get more information about the disease so I could further play it out. Residual schizophrenia was the closest type of schizophrenia a person could have and still live a normal life. It included not having major symptoms and having few episodes. "It's mild but it's there.." I said. I hated lying to her but it had to be done. I didn't want things to change right away.

I glanced over at her and she seemed a little surprised, but understanding. For once, I was glad she was a doctor. It meant she understood, at least. "You didn't tell me…"

"I didn't want you to think I was crazy." I laughed a bit.

"I don't. I've had patients in the past… You don't have to worry about that Damon." She assured me sincerely.

"Thanks." I said stiffly.

I was glad that she could tell I didn't want to continue talking about it. While I didn't have schizophrenia, it was too close for comfort.

"I'm glad you told me you know." I was surprised at how she hadn't seemed to talk or act any different than before. But then again I did make sure she knew it was a very mild case. When I didn't answer she took my hand and stopped walking. I was forced to look at her.

"I know you think this would change things but it doesn't. I don't think of you any different than I did at the beginning of the night." She promised with that familiar smile.

God, I wish I had told her the truth. But I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be getting this response. She didn't know that I was dying.

I returned her smile. "That means a lot." I told her honestly.

And before she could say anything, I kissed her.


End file.
